Demon Amidst Gods
by iceflower12
Summary: Original. What if, besides half-gods, there existed a half-demon. Kariya (OC), a seventeen year old, was born to a monster. Chosen by a goddess to travel with the prophecised seven. What will the demigod world think of him? Will he be taken in? Don't trust the summary, come and read it yourself. After all, I'm not very good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Demon amidst Gods**

**Chapter 1:**

Dawn approached. Glimmering, orange rays of light enveloped the horizon. The sun, a raging red, peaked above the surface, its ascension lifting the darkness that coated the dead, barren fields. The land that was once smug of its luscious greenery yet now rotted in its bleak state. A vast expanse of rough hills with nought but yellow covering them-not a single tree in sight; not a single sign of life. Amidst the dishevelled landscape, a hill stood, shadowing its much smaller relatives. Past that hill lied a beach.

Hope.

Running from monsters from the crack of dawn to the coming of dusk would tire any mere demigod. Kariya however was not any mere demigod. In fact, he had no godly parenthood at all. A half demon. Demon... He was very fond of the name. Demon was a fitting name for one that craved bloodshed. Born of a monster, it was not very surprising. A mythological monster- his mother. A shame she disappeared after his birth. No memories of a mother.

Kariya had never known love- be it motherly or through friendship. His power-crazed father pitied him; the half-blood had survived through the minimal that was necessary for a human. A ghost of a smile became visible on his pale face, the shame of sustaining one's life through the pity of an embarrassed father. He hated it. He hated his father; the regret of not killing the man himself always frustrated him. The man that had continuously revived the thoughts of Kariya being nothing but a vile beast, fit to be hunted down by his men.

Kariya was not what most would recognize as a handsome man. He had (what he acknowledged to be) beautiful eyes, though they may be mismatched- the right dark blue and the other devilish silver, with a black, vertical slit going through the middle: fitting, in perfect harmony, with his nickname. Grey hair capped his head, thick locks obscured parts of his eyes, and deluded people of his young age, only a ripe 17. He wore a dark blue hoodie, a white stripe tracing along the middle of his sleeves and the hood covering over half of his head; Kariya wore dishevelled trousers as black as night, close to becoming purple.

Running from monsters was the only way he could survive. Fighting one monster usually attracted many others and before you know it the battlefield is thronged with monsters with undying lust to kill the traitor. When he escaped the mansion, he had stolen his father's most prized possession: a beautiful black rapier that no one was permitted to use. 'A gift from your mother' he had said to Kariya. A long, approximately 50 inches, slender sword with the blade as dark as obsidian, and the complex hilt a bright silver. Unlike most rapiers, though you could not visually see it, one side of the blade was very sharp; sharp enough to slice a man to ribbons. Kariya had been trained, along with his brothers, in the art of fencing by professionals from across the world. His father had intended to train only his other sons but a promise he had made to Kariya's mother had made him train the half blood also, with obvious trepidation of course. It was the only thing that he had enjoyed, fencing. He had mastered it to such a level as to call himself a prodigy, surpassing, both, his mentors and his father.

Now, Kariya needed to enter the camp.

As he began to continue across the dead grass, gentle, but strong, hands wrapped him in a hug, from behind. In this position, he could not reach for his sword which was strapped, diagonally, across his back. He panicked. He had been caught off guard. Kariya began to struggle, attempting to free himself from the iron grip. 'Calm hero, Calm,' whispered a smooth, silky voice. As he started to settle, he noticed that the arms across his chest were covered in a sleek, loose, black cloth. 'You must place your trust on me, and only me,' continued the voice. 'Beyond that hill, lies a camp. Camp half-blood. You must enter with extreme care. They must not know who you are. The border will yield before you-you have me as your patron after all'. He felt the goddess (no human carried such a beautiful voice). She was his patron?

'Who are you?' Kariya had regained enough courage to speak. Why was she his patron? What would she gain? 'I am the warmth in your heart,' the goddess replied. What a cryptic reply. Was this meant to be a riddle? There was no warmth in his heart- there was nothing but frost. 'The heavens call, I must go. Remember child, no one must know of your heritage. The camp builds a ship; you must venture on it along with the seven,' the voice quietened to a whisper, 'the conqueror's horse is yours'. The voice faded. The arms lifted. The moment he was free, he turned. He was struck by a bright golden light and then...nothing.

He turned back, facing the hill. He ran. Kariya would enter from the side. The hill couldn't be the only way into the camp. Coming from the side of the hill, he could see that he was right. A cold breeze brushed past him as he entered the infamous camp. He had made the right decision as, looking to the top of the hill, he could see a dragon- asleep beside a pine tree. 'Hmph, what can be more grand a guardian than a dragon,' he mused to himself. The sound of feet on grass startled him. _'Damn it! The second time today I let my guard down!'_ he chided but before he got the chance to reach for his rapier, he felt a short burst of pain in the back of his head and he fell to the ground, motionless.

Before his senses abandoned him he heard a high pitched squeal (a female), 'Wow, stealth Annabeth.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**So, I do not own anything.**

**Thank you for those that reviewed and followed. Kariya will be going to the roman camp along with Annabeth, Jason and Piper; but this will take plave maybe in two, three chapters in the future. If you wish to ask any questions (Kariya's abilities etc.) please review. Remember one thing, Kariya isn't invulnerable so don't go taking those perceptions.**

**Chapter 2: Intelligence**

Kariya woke to find himself in a discreet, white room on a none more plainer white bed-the only visible furniture apart from 4 wooden chairs adjacent to the door facing the foot of the bed, two on either side. No window. No clues to how long he had spent unconscious. He was still in his original attire with the exception of his rapier. Though he wasn't bound by any physical restraints, he doubted he'd be able to fare against the inhabitants of this camp if anyone came to gather intelligence from him. He could use his ability to escape through the door. No, the stress it put on him as he got faster and faster would prevent him from fighting all the campers here at full strength. He could use _double accel_... No, he'd just have to wait it out and cross the mountains when they obstructed his path.

Maybe the door isn't locked? Maybe the campers here aren't very clever? It'd be easy to outwit them with his incredible intelligence. But if this camp inhabits children of the Olympic gods, there must be a few of those that are born to Athena, goddess of wisdom. Well...there's no harm in trying. He attempted to get up from his bet only to be struck with severe pain in his legs. As a reflex arc, his mouth produced a startled, agonised cry and his legs were, again, back on the bed. _Damn! Someone must have heard that._ In reply to his thoughts the brass lock on the wooden door began to rattle and turned. The door slowly opened with an eerie creak. The intense sunlight blinded Kariya and, for a while, all he could see were 4 tall figures, he counted two girls from their long hair and figure. Two boys, one stockily built whilst the other skinny. One of the girls, a blonde-his vision was returning, slowly- noticed this and closed the door. He lowered his head and once he could see clearly, he lifted his head.

There, in front of him, stood four proud teens, two blonde, one a brunette and the other with greasy, black hair. They took a seat on each of the four seats. The boys on the (Kariya's) left side of the door and the girls on the right. 'Ok, listen you,' the blonde girl demanded, how rude! 'We need to get this done with quick because as you must have seen when you entered, we are building a ship and we are required to build it as soon as possible, who are you and what are you doing here?'

Kariya's eyes unintentionally narrowed, 'It is common courtesy to give one's own name before _demanding_ another's.'

The blonde boy, the one that had a fine built, burst from his seat, 'How dare you! We'll be asking the questions he-' he was interrupted, Kariya's smile widened.

'Jason!' the blonde girl, her lips curved slightly. She was obviously the leader here, the brains with her stormy grey eyes, 'well said, well said. I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena.' He had guessed it. 'The beautiful girl besides me is Piper, a daughter of Aphrodite, which obviously explains her beauty'. The brunette blushed at the compliment- weak. 'The person standing up is Jason, son of Zeus and the one to his left is Leo, son of Hephaestus. Now, I would like to rephrase, would you mind telling us your name?'

Manners, 'Of course not, I'm Kariya. Kariya Matou, Son of Lucas Matou,' Kariya smiled, since they had told him the names of their parents, why not he do the same? Though he didn't like it, he was only alive because of father; he had to at least give the old man that. To say they were shocked was an understatement. Kariya smiled, he loved when this happened, being the son of one of the richest men in the world did in fact have perks. Annabeth was the first to recover, 'O-Oh, ok, well, another question; how did you get here? Demigods are supposed to be claimed at the age of thirteen. You don't even look like a demigod, the silver hair and eye... How did you get here? A satyr usually brings demigods to this camp'.

'Oh, well I was guided here by a goddess that claimed to be my patron,' Kariya answered, his voice lacking emotion as usual. Again, they were shocked. 'Then you must be something special,' the girl, Piper, said and winked at him. Kariya returned it with a blank face. Her face reddened in embarrassment. 'Do you know which goddess it was? Any clue that you could give us?' Annabeth was still suspicious of him.

'Why?'

Annabeth frowned, 'What do you mean?'

'Why should I tell you? For all I know, I can't even trust you, you knock me out on sight without reason, restrain me? Trusting someone is hard I'm afraid, knowing who to trust is even harder'. Kariya was just stalling for more information before he leaked any out.

Annabeth sighed and massaged her temples, 'I'm sorry for attacking you, but the fact is we're at the verge of war and if a stranger sneaks into your base, what other alternative is there? For all _we_ know, you might be a spy from the Giants and Gaia.' She was clever, she knew what he wanted and so she slipped in the last four words.

'All I know is that she was dressed in black,' Kariya smiled, and extremely disappointing answer compared to the information she gave him. So they were at war, with Gaia (a primordial being if he remembered correctly form his history lessons his father had hired to teach him and the others) and the Giants. He had heard of the Giants before but couldn't remember much about them apart from the fact that they fought the Olympians.

'Ok, well, I guess we can trust you, maybe by luck you might be a half-brother to me, you seem clever enough,' Kariya smiled at the complement, ' Well, now that this is over, I guess you should stay at the camp, you'll need a tour guide, anyone up for the job?' Annabeth looked back at the other three. Jason lifted his hands up in a surrendering gesture and left, tugging Leo, who had been quiet all this time, away with him. Piper was left. It was obvious Annabeth didn't want to do it. Piper seemed to have gotten the gist of it as she raised her right hand, 'I'll show him around!' she volunteered in a cheery tone. _Oh God no, _Kariya thought.

Paste your document here...


End file.
